Blue Flames of Eternity
by Theazureice
Summary: (*Disclaimer* Hey, It's been sometime huh? Well I'm back and ready to upload again. I want to put this all together for an easy read. Long story short bare with me. Thank you.) Ike returns to the world of Super Smash Brothers. What new adventures are in store for him? Find out here.
1. Return of The Radiant Hero

"It's been a few years, huh?" He said as he wrapped the bandanna on his head tighter. It was a warm day and he had been walking for sometime now. Making his way

down a familiar road that he had once traveled had stopped by a tree near a river to rest. Pulling out a letter from his bag, he read it over again.

"Congratulations! You have been Welcome back to another Super Smash Brothers Event! Due to your skill and amazing feats you have been welcomed back again. We

await your arrival Ike!" He placed the letter in his bag and started to remember how he obtained it. After the events of having defeated Ashera, he had decided to leave

Tellius and decided to go on an adventure to become stronger and look for more interesting opponents beyond the Outrealms. As he was heading out a hawk showed up

and brought him a letter with the familiar SSB sign. "Guess I was wanted back." He said as he smiled thinking that they may have not wanted him. It had been a few

years ago that he had joined the SSB event and he had a hell of a time fighting a lot of amazing fighters. He was only 17 at the time he had joined it but it was an

amazing atmosphere to be in. He had met a hero named Marth from his universe and became quick friends with him. He had met so many other people from many

dimensions and universes. He was surprised that some event like this even existed. He remembered living in a mansion during his time there called Smash Mansion.

Many of the fighters lived there too as the event was happening. At first he wasn't so open to anyone at all, he would be by himself most of the time due to some events

he had witnessed in his own world that caused him to be sort of cold, distant and depressed. He finally opened up a bit more and became a friend and rival to the others.

During his time there, he made some really great friends that he would usually hang out with. They were Link, Marth, Snake, and Samus. He stayed in contact with

them when he had to return back to his universe. "I wonder if they're going to be there again." He said as he stood up grabbing his sword and bag. He was close to his

destination, he saw a familiar sign portal on the floor, showing off the letters SSB in a gold color. He looked back at the land, "I lived my life through dangers and

friendship. I know by going back to the Super Smash Brothers universe I will become stronger. I'll come back one day and when I do I will protect you all again." Ike said

as he reached under his shirt and grabbed a necklace he had received from his little sister. *Flash Back* "It's a good luck charm." Mist said smiling to her older brother.

"Take care of it and I hope to see you again! Don't worry about me, Boyd will protect me. Just promise me you will have a great time!" *Present* Ike tucked it back

under his shirt. "Take care everyone." Ike said as he walked towards the portal. The portal started to activate. Ike was being teleported to the SSB universe once more,

disappearing with blue flames behind him. He closed his eyes and awaited his arrival. "Get ready everyone. I'm not going to be easy to take down." He said as he felt his

body transport him away. The Radiant Hero was making a return.


	2. The Hero King?

Ike opened his eyes and looked ahead, a familiar building stood in front of him; The Smash Mansion. He looked around as he felt the familiar atmosphere he had felt a

long time ago. He started to walk towards it noticing that the whole area looked different. "Guess they wanted to expand the place for more people." He said studying

the area. As he got closer he noticed someone with blue hair looking at a water fountain. "Is that Marth?" He said as he stabbed his sword on the ground and slowly

headed towards the person. They had the same body figure, short hair, and even had an outfit that Marth would wear yet he noticed they had a mask on. "Heh, it is

Marth but what's up with the mask? Is he trying a new look maybe?" He thought to himself. "I'll give him a surprise bear hug. Maybe he won't realized how much I've

changed and think it's someone else." Ike got closer and then grabbed him. "You're open!" He said as he lifted them off the ground. The person screamed and started to

wiggle in his arms. "Let go of me!" They said screaming. Ike was suprised, "That did not sound like Marth at all!" He thought as he let them go. He stepped back and

looked at the person. The person looked back at Ike, "What are you doing?!" The person said as they pulled out their sword and aimed it towards Ike's throat. "Woah,

wait a minute." He said as he raised his hands at a chest level. "I thought you were my friend Marth! " He said in a cautious tone. "Now put the sword down!" He said

with a glare. "Marth?" The person said as they continued to point their sword. "Yes." Ike said. "Do you know him?" The person lowered their sword and put it back in

their sheath. "Actually I do! He is a great grandfather of mine!" The person said with excitement in their voice. Ike lowered his hands. "Grandfather?" He said in a

surprised tone. The person moved their hair from their neck. The hair was longer than Ike had noticed. They removed their mask revealing a girlish face underneath it.

"You're a girl?" Ike said shocked. The girl looked back at him with a blushed face and nervous smile. "Yes, I am. I am the Hero King's great granddaughter, Lucina." She

said as she put away here mask. "I'm from the future." Ike looked at her. "The future?" He said still looking at her. She looked a lot like Marth, only with way more

girlish features and the long hair. "She's pretty cute to be honest, I guess Marth did something right." He thought to himself. Lucina started to get a confused look on

her face. "Is something the matter? Do I have something on my face?" She said in a confused tone. "I'm sorry about that." He said as he looked away. "It's just you do

look a lot like your granddad and I was surprised that you're from the future." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "My name is Ike by the way and I apologize for

grabbing you like that. I was trying to pull a joke on old man Marth." He said as he gave a small grin. Lucina put her hand to her chest. "No, It's OK no need to

apologize! It was a mistake! I apologize for pointing my sword at you!" She said nervously. Suddenly two people came running from behind the mansion's garden. They

both had matching outfits and looked a lot like each other yet one was a man and the other a woman. "Lucina are you OK?" The man said as he looked at her then

looking back at Ike with a surprised look on his face. The woman ran next to Lucina and gave Ike a mean look. "Who are you and what's going on here?" She said as

she started hugging Lucina. "It was nothing Reflet. It was a misunderstanding." Lucina said as she tried to talk to the woman. The man then pulled a book out of thin

air and looked through it. "That's Ike, The Radiant Hero!" He said as he looked in amazement. Ike was surprised that his title, which was given to him after the fight he

had with the Goddess, had already been noticed upon. The man ran up to him and stretched out his hand. "My name is Robin! A pleasure to meet you!" He said happily.

Ike shook his hand. "I'm Ike, as you announced right now." He said giving a small smile. "I mistook Lucina as Marth and kinda startled her." Lucina smiled back. "Yeah,

he knows my granddad, I guess they met up here in this event." Robin looked even more surprised. "You even know the Hero King!? That's so awesome! I want to

meet him as well!. He said with excitement. The woman let go of Lucina and walked towards Ike pushing aside Robin. She got really close to to him chest to chest and

looked up at him, comparing them both they looked like a tall brother and his short sister. "Why is she really close to me? I can feel her breast on my chest." He thought

to himself as he continued to look directly at her. "You don't look like much to me honestly, you look like some regular mercenary." She said in a mean like tone. "I'll

praise you and say you have nice muscles on you but that's about it." She said as she felt his arm. Ike was surprised he was being insulted and complimented after she

had given him a such look. "Excuse me?" Ike said. Reflet stepped back. "You probably heard Lucina say my name but I'll repeat it just in case. My name is Reflet, you

can think of me as Lucina's mother." She said as she put her hands on her waist. Lucina walked towards her. "Reflet please relax he hasn't me cause any harm." She

said a bit worried. Robin looked a bit uncomfortable, "Sorry about that. It's just she really cares a lot about her and looks out for her. She did promise a friend of ours

that we would watch over Lucina." Ike understood, he felt that way over his sister. "It's alright, I understand. I have a sister too and I also watch out for her, I bet you

two have some sort of bond like that too." He said looking at Robin and Reflet. They looked at each other and back at Ike."Actually we are the same person." Robin said.

Ike looked confused. "You're both not related I thought you were twins." He said surprised. Reflet crossed her arms. "We both come from the same universe but we are

from different dimensions." She said looking at Ike. "Though we may look the same, we don't really act the same. I guess you could say we are both total opposites."

Ike looked at them both. "I get it, that's pretty interesting how that came to be." He said amazed. It was amazing how now more people from his universe had

appeared to join the event. Ike heard footsteps from behind. He turned around to a familiar face. "Ike! It's been too long!" Marth said happily walking towards him

waving his hand. "I almost didn't recognize you! You look so tough and stronger hahaha." He stood next to him and looked at the group of people. "I see you're meeting

new people and me as well." He said with a smile. Marth then realized what he had just said and looked shock. "Wait a minute! Who are you and why do you look like

me!?" He said as he pointed to Lucina. Lucina looked back at him with an awe expression on her face. Robin started to give a big grin and Reflet looked at him and gave

him a wave. Ike smiled. "Hey Marth, I'd Like you to meet your granddaughter." He said as he was about to explain the whole details he had just gone through.


	3. Unexpected Surprises

Ike and Marth started to head off to the mansion's lobby to register their arrival. As they opened the door, they were greeted by a

Toad. Toad welcomed them in to the mansion and let them know they were the 8th and 9th people to show up. "Lucina and the others

had to register at a different part of the mansion, due to them being new." Ike said to thought to himself. Toad then walked them to

where the registration was being done. As they kept walking, Marth was over excited about meeting his granddaughter. "It's pretty

amazing how my bloodline managed to keep going and expand!" He said happily. Ike grinned. "That's pretty impressive to be honest,

you must have a strong bloodline." He said to Marth. "I forgot to ask but how's your wife doing?" He asked curiously. Marth looked

back at him. "Caeda is doing great!" He said happily. "It was hard saying goodbye to her for a third time but she understood and

supported me again." He said with a bit of a sad tone. "Oh, I just noticed Lucina actually looks a bit like her, Look!." He pulled out a

picture of a beautiful woman with long blue hair. "She does look like her a lot and here I thought she looked more like you." He said

chuckling. Marth looked annoyed and shook his head. "I'll let Lucina know more about her grandmother when I see her around

again." He said with a smile. Toad showed them the familiar machines then left them and headed back towards the mansion

doors. Ike stood in front of a machine and placed his hand on it. "Registering veteran combatant... Ike...Register complete welcome

back Ike." The machine handed him a key with a sword symbol. Marth finished his process and obtained his key as well. He walked

over to Ike. "I haven't seen anyone just yet, I feel like the others are already in their rooms or somewhere else. I wonder where they

could all be." He said looking around. Ike suddenly felt someone's presence from behind them he turned around to a sword being

swung his way. He managed to block it and realized who the sword belonged to, it was Link's! "Heh nice block, Ike!" Link said

with a fired up tone. "You may want to improve yourself if you want to actually get a hit on me!" Ike said as they stayed in place

looking at each other then pulling back their swords. Link put back his sword and shook Ike's hand. "It's been sometime, my friend!

He said happily. "You changed a lot! You look way stronger now, I'm also bit jealous of the muscles! He said looking at Ike's

figure. Ike flexed a bit. "Of course, I needed to gain more strength to let others know I mean business this time around." He said

"And I did get older." Link laughed a bit then greeted Marth. "You do look a bit more toned out now Marth, I'm quite impressed." He said patting

Marth's shoulder. Marth smiled. "I'm just trying to keep myself from looking girly honestly." As they continued to talk Ike

noticed Princess Zelda coming towards them. "Zelda always has this relaxing look whenever I see her." Ike thought to himself. Zelda

smiled at them. "Greetings, everyone." She said as she waved at them. Ike and Marth greeted her back. "How are you, princess?"

Marth said. Zelda tossed back her hair. "I've been doing great, I'm happy you both came back. I heard rumors many of the veterans

weren't going to be making a return." She said in a sad tone. Link lowered his head a bit. "Yeah, I thought I was gonna lose a lot

of close friends I met here." He picked up his head. "But at least my best friends came back so I'm happy for that." He said giving

them a thumbs up. Zelda smiled and nodded. "That's true. Also I realized, Ike you got a lot more handsome, you know that." She said

with a small laugh. Link gave her a shocked look. "What the hell? What about me?" He said resting one hand on his waist. Zelda

giggled. "You got to give him something. You got cheekbones and model looks. Give Ike the satisfaction of being know as hot instead

of cute now." She said smiling back. Ike smiled a bit. "Thank you." He said looking away slowly. Link shrugged. "Alright fine, I'll give

you that." He said shrugging. As they all continued to talk a bit more Ike noticed someone standing by the furthest exit. They looked

like a ninja, It gave him a familiar feeling he felt sometime ago. "Is that Sheik?" He said looking back at them and then pointed to

where Sheik was standing, he realized she wasn't there anymore. Zelda shook her head said. "Oh Sheik." She said in a disappointed

tone. "Well what happened was that Master Hand thought it would great to let Sheik become her own person rather than me just

changing into her. After that happened she just seems quiet usually stays away from everyone." Ike looked back to where Sheik had

been standing. "I wonder if still remembers the talks we had together." He thought to himself. Ike and Marth said goodbye to the

others and headed to their own rooms to settle down. Everyone was going to gather in the main hall later on tonight for some

announcements . As Ike looked at the familiar door with his name on it, he smiled. "I wonder if it's going to be the same as how I left

it." He unlocked the door, as he opened it he noticed a woman with green hair, who had lowered her dress to about the level of her

waist. She had a curvaceous body from behind. She turned around and stared at Ike, a surprised look shown on her face. She looked

a bit older than him like if she were in her mid 20s. Ike looked down to see her breast were exposed, a nice big pair of breast greeted

him. Ike looked back at her face, he then nodded, and slowly closed the door. He stepped back and looked at the door again. "What the

fig? This is my room but who was that?" He said a bit shocked. The door opened up and the woman looked at him. "Are you Ike?"

She said with a suspicious tone. "Yes, I am Ike." He said making eye contact with her. The woman smiled at him and pulled him into the room.

Ike ended up dropping his sword and bag as he got pulled in. He got pushed down onto his bed. He sat upright and looked back at the woman.

She had put her dress back on and looked at him checking him out. She walked over to him, pushed him back down on the bed to lie

him down and got on top of him. As she got on top of Ike's waist he noticed her exposed thighs, he tried to speak but he didn't know

what to say. She looked at him with a sensual look then grabbed his hands and put them on her waist. Ike looked confused, she felt soft

and felt like she weighed nothing at all. He didn't know how to react to this sort of event. The woman opened her mouth and spoke.

My name is Palutena, I am the Goddess of Skyworld." She said in a proud tone. She rested her hands on his chest. "And you are Ike."

She said not losing eye contact. Ike continued to look at her. "What did you think of my breast?" She said as she stroked his chin. Ike

felt his heartbeat a bit faster. "They were nice." He said truthfully. She giggled a bit. "I'm comfortable with my body so I wasn't really

embarrassed when you came in." She said as she continued her movements. "I was actually coming by here to visit you. Pit told me a

lot about you and your recent achievements." Ike suddenly realized this was the Goddess Pit usually talked about and figured out

what she meant by achievements. "I did slay a God recently, is she here because of that?" He said looking at her again thinking to

himself. "I was actually gonna put on my bra but you suddenly came in. I apologize for coming into your room uninvited but I think

that since you got to see my breast that makes us even." She said with a giggle. "That makes us even?" Ike said to her. Palutena

nodded. "In a way it does, she stroked his cheek this time. "I find you very interesting Ike. I do hope you don't end up slaying me

though." She said as she got off of him. She stood up and fixed her dress. Ike got up as well. "I don't intend on killing anyone here.

I came here to fight and make more friends." He said as he crossed his arms. Palutena smiled a bit then looked at him. "Well if

you do end up thinking I'm a bad person then you can go ahead and punish me in my room but be warned... You will be purified." She

gave him a wink as she said that. Ike flinched a bit."What does that mean?" He said. Palutena turned around and headed out the door. "It

was a pleasure to meet you Ike! I hope we can get to know each other a bit more!" She said laughing as she closed the door. Ike sat

down and looked at the door. "That's the first time someone has ever hit on me so openly... Well here anyways." He said as he shook

his head thinking of a past event. "No Soren to distract her this time." Ike laid on his bed and closed his eyes. "I guess I'll take a

quick nap before I put things away I feel worn out." He said tiredly. Ike started to doze off and fell asleep.


End file.
